What Happens After Vegas
by xxblueandblackxx
Summary: Edward and Bella unconsiously get married in Vegas. What if they hated each other? Will their relationship last? What will happen to them in the years to come? All human. Regular pairings.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens After Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The accolades go to SM.

Summary- Edward and Bella become a married couple overnight in Las Vegas while they're drunk. They're parents refuse to allow them to divorce, hoping that they will both commit to a relationship even though they hate each other. All human. Regular pairings.

Bella POV

When I stepped out into the bright, scorching Nevada sun, I instantly forgot all about the motivational pep talk I'd been giving myself during the flight from New York and withered with regret at everything my best friends Alice and Rosalie had talked me into doing for the past two weeks. I couldn't believe I had let them convince me to go to Las Vegas, of all places. Me, plain, quiet Bella Swan in _freaking Las Vegas_. Misery, meet disaster. I was so going to be killed. There was no way awkward, clumsy Bella could survive in a city like this for a single second. I could already feel the depression creeping up on me. I sighed. This could be the longest week of my life. The longest week of my life, previous lives, and the lives to come, if I was being honest.

"Let's go, Bella! We're going to be late!" I heard Alice call. I turned, and would you believe it—that girl already had her fifty million bags stuffed into a cab within the first two minutes of exiting the airport. Amazing.

I sighed again, and hurried to catch up, stuffing my few bags into the remaining space and we hurried into the taxi.

"Cheer up, hon! We're in Vegas now!" she crowed. Both the driver and myself cringed away from her. Now that we were here, there was nothing that could stop the storm that was Alice Cullen.

Mary Alice Cullen, or Alice as she preferred to be called ("Bella, Mary is sooo twentieth century, and if you've been checking your calendar for the past few decades, which I seriously doubt, you might have realized that we are now way past the twenty-_first_ century") was literally my polar opposite. She was less than five feet tall, with short spiky black hair, a blinding smile that could charm anyone, and the most exuberant, excitable personality in the history of the world. She was also the most fashion-obsessed person I had ever had the pleasure to meet. I, Isabella Marie Swan, on the other hand, was just plain ordinary. I stood 5 foot 4 inches, and had brown hair and eyes. I was an absolute nobody in contrast to the great Alice Cullen. But Alice and I had always remained the best of friends throughout our entire lives. We'd been born just two weeks apart, and because our mothers, Renee and Esme, were close friends, we had also grown up together. When Alice had one of her dramatic emotional breakdowns, I was there for her to cry on my shoulder and listened to her problems. When boys at school picked on me, Alice responded to them with death glares and a severe beating with a wooden baseball bat stolen from the gym department. The teachers were amused by her ferocity, and never bothered to rescue the victims, to say, as they thought it must be a joke that little Alice Cullen was actually beating the heck out of boys who were twice her size.

But growing up with Alice also meant dealing with Alice's two older brothers, Emmett and Edward. Emmett Cullen was three years our senior, and Edward was older than us by two years. Emmett had a mop of curly brown hair that always grew too fast, kind brown eyes, and an enormously muscled physique. His arms had the kind of muscles that couldn't possibly have been made by anything organic or known to man, for that matter. He could be totally nice and cuddly as a teddy bear one minute, and ready to kill you the next. He seemed to think that life was just one big party, and he was just going along with the crowd. Emmett was all about making the most out of life. He took joy in pranks and bear hugs with, well, anyone. Even random strangers whom he had never met before. Though, he had nothing to fear, since you'd have to be the stupidest moron in the world to think you could ever stand a chance against Emmett Cullen. His younger brother, Edward, was completely different. In fact, if I hadn't know that Emmett and Edward had been related, I would have thought that they were two different people with no similarities at all. Edward was leaner than his brother, had bronze hair that was always rumpled, and piercing green eyes. He spent his time working or studying, and thoroughly ignored me. Sometimes, I had the impression that he thought he was superior to everyone—he had a kind of snobbish, know-it-all, uppity attitude mixed with hate that oozed out in waves, practically drowning me in it. Actually, I don't think he even realized that I existed, and we almost never spoke a single word to each other—not counting the time I'd said hi to him, and he had stared at me like I was some alien. I ceased to communicate with him in any way after that. But after middle school, I rarely saw the brothers again. For high school, Alice and I were sent to a nearby boarding school. There, during our sophomore year, we had met Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale was the epitome of beauty. She was so beautiful that her beauty was beyond any words that I could ever come up with. Rose had a body most girls would kill their great-uncles for, gorgeous light blue eyes, and wavy golden hair that cascaded down to her waist. In short, she was completely and utterly perfect. Ali and I had briended her on the first day of sophomore year when we saw her sitting alone in Chemistry, and we had been inseparable ever since. Even when Alice got together with Rose's twin brother, Jasper, and Rose fell hopelessly in love with Alice's brother, Emmett.

And before you knew it, Rose, Ali, and I were headed off to college. Alice majored in fashion merchandising at New York University, Rosalie was at Brown University studying engineering, and I was at Dartmouth College, working towards my medical career. Even though we were separated during college, the three of us still found time once a month to meet. We'd just finished our second year of college, and were looking to rent an apartment together after school.

Two weeks ago, Alice received news that her family was having a reunion, since the Cullens were now scattered across the country. The last I'd heard, Emmett was fitness trainer somewhere in Florida, and his brother Edward was about to enter medical school in California. Jasper was somewhere down south, studying psychology. Mr and Mrs. Cullen were still living happily in the little town of Forks, Washington where I had been born and raised.

Alice had demanded that Rose, Jasper, and I attend the reunion, seeing as we were practically family to the Cullens. She even went through the trouble of inviting my parents, Charlie and Renee, who as far as I was concerned, were still on extremely good terms with the Cullen family. I'd agreed with poor grace after their constant nagging. And that was my life up till two weeks ago.

The driver pulled up to the large house Carlisle and Esme had rented for the get-together. Judging by all the cars parked in the driveway, I guessed that we were the last party to arrive.

"They're here!" Rosalie burst out from the back. Emmett followed her, and gave us a bone-crushing bear hug when he saw us. The rest of the family followed. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but notice that Edward wasn't with them.

"Hey Alice, where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's got some work to do before he comes. He'll be here tonight."

"Still a workaholic?" I joked. Everyone laughed. It was nice to see everyone again. I hadn't seen Charlie and Renee since last summer, Emmett looked even bigger and more intimidating than I remembered, Jasper still had that brooding movie star look, and Carlisle and Esme had more wrinkles now, though they still looked too young to be parents.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, to my surprise. Alice got Jasper and Emmett to face off in a karoke competition. Emmett sang the wrong song, and we all cracked up. We had dinner at a fancy restaurant, compliments of the Cullens. It was almost embarrassing to hear our parents talk wistfully about how fast we were all growing up. Alice dragged me out clubbing with Rose, Jazz, and Emmett. I whined and sulked the whole way, earning me a long lecture from Emmett, no less, about how I had to live a little and remember that I was only old once. That part was an inside joke, that I was born thirty-five and got more middle aged every year. At this rate, I'd be older than my parents.

The club was the kind that didn't exist in real life, only on TV. There were colorful lights bouncing off the walls everywhere, fancy bars that had every alcoholic beverage you could think of, and slim dark silhouettes on the dance floor, bopping to loud music. I headed straight for the bar, where I could hopefully sit until we went home. I my great horror, Alice and Rose followed me.

"She'll have a Sex on the Beach, please" Rose informed the barman. He shot me a gleaming smile, and I cringed internally.

"Guys, I'm not here to drink. As a matter of fact, I don't drink at all".

"Honey, what better place to start than Vegas?" Alice said mockingly. "Go ahead, drink it. And then we'll leave you alone".

If that was what it took to get rid of Alice, it wouldn't be so bad. I grabbed the glass and gulped it down as quickly as I could. I could already feel my brain getting tipsy. I was faintly aware of Alice ordering me another one before leaving. I might have drunk the second one. Suddenly, there was two of everything. I was getting dizzy. I tried to get off the stool, and failed. A pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me with humor. Green-eyed man said something. I couldn't pay attention. All I noticed was how handsome he was. I didn't catch his name. What was it? Edwin? He had the most glorious bronze hair. I felt like swooning. Before I knew it, he'd dragged me to the dance floor and we were grinding into each other. I couldn't really remember the rest of the night. We got into his car, and I said some semi-conscious things. We kissed a lot. I remember he was even more drunk than me, and we kept laughing about something. The last thing I felt was him carrying me as I screamed over and over "I'm on fiya! Fi-ya!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate it if you would review and give me some feedback. I'm open to ideas for the on-coming chapters, and I'm still deciding over whether Bella should get pregnant or not……. ;) Feel free to suggest baby names, cause I'm stumped over that. I've already got the storyline in my head—and it's too freaking long and complicated for me to remember. I'll post the next chapter ASAP—which could be later today or next year. And I promise things will get a lot juicier—I kind of wanted the first chapter to be an intro so that you don't get lost…..something that happens to me more frequently than I'd like to say.**

**Bluey**


	2. Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (though I wish I did…T.T)

I'm going to try to include the songs I listen to when I'm writing that suit the mood of the chapter. The song I was listening to while I was writing this chapter was "Confused" by Jami Ross. I think the song is awesome, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

BPOV

I felt like I had been running for a long time. My breath came out in gasps and my head whirled, but I couldn't remember what I was running from. My whole body was trembling. I was lost, stranded in a dark forest. The tall trees loomed over me. I looked up to see someone ahead, its back to me. I yelled and tried to catch up, but never got any closer no matter how hard I ran.

My eyes opened.

I groaned. The clock on the bedside table read 8'o'clock in the morning. I stretched stiffly, and that was when I became aware of the fact that I was naked. In an unfamiliar bed. In an unfamiliar room.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Don't panic, Bella, _I kept thinking to myself. This is a bad dream where you'll wake up and………..

"Would you mind keeping it down?"

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. There was a man next to me. And we were both naked. Ohgodohgodohgod. Imagine if Alice or Rosalie found out. They would never let me live this down. And Charlie and Renee. The thought made me go white. Charlie would have a heart attack. And Renee would hunt me down like a dog. And I would be wanted by the police for unintentional murder. I'd ruined my life all because of a one-night stand. Curse Alice and Rose. If they hadn't given me that drink….wait—mystery man had said something. So he was still alive. Poisoning was still an option.

"It's 8 in the morning. If you're going to throw a hissy fit and argue with me, do it when I wake up." Mystery man rolled over and fell asleep again.

Argue? About what? I crawled out of the bed self-consciously, wrapped in a sheet. I headed to the bathroom. There were complimentary toothbrushes there, thank God. My mouth felt dry. As I was reaching out for the brush, I noticed something glimmer on my finger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," I screamed. No. _No_. NO. This was impossible. I was dreaming. Mystery man didn't exist, and neither did the cheap ring on my finger. On my _ring_ finger. No. Way. This was not happening.

"I thought I told you to keep it down. Does my sanity or lack of sleep mean nothing to you?" Mystery man grumbled, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and rubbed his eyes.

_God, that sex hair looked great on him_. And that chest—well, my eyes were glued to his chest, six-pack and everything.

_Snap out of it, Bella!_ I reminded myself. I unwillingly tore my eyes away from his musculature and raised my left hand.

"What the heck is this? Is this your idea of a joke or something?" I demanded.

"Relax, honey. In case you didn't know, it's called a wedding ring." Mystery man replied. He had this wide grin plastered over his buffoon face and his eyes were mocking me. They were shooting invisible rays that said "_You poor idiot. Can't even tell a wedding ring when you see one."_

"Wh-w-when did this happen?" I stammered.

"Dunno. Uh, last night?"

_Last night_. I'd hooked up with a random man last night. A total stranger. And we'd gotten _married_. Forget Renee hunting me down. Charlie was going to come back from the dead if that was what it took to kill me. Charlie was going to burst in any moment now with a loaded gun. _Well, at least I got to enjoy twenty years of life_, I thought sadly. And then, the panic attack started.

"HOW THE HECK DID WE GET MARRIED. MARRIED. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU? DON"T JUST STAND THERE. DO SOMETHING. STOP LAUGHING. IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE? BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY. GET ME A DIVORCE NOW," I yelled. My brain was getting all swirly. All of a sudden, Mystery Man was spinning in circles. Ten Mystery Men were laughing in unison before everything went black.

"Is she awake yet?" a soft voice murmured a few feet away from me.

"Hush up, Rose," said a deep male voice. It sounded oddly familiar. Wait, Rose? Rose was here?

"I would think she's already awake. She's probably just faking it. She'll pop back to life if you just give her a little shake." That was a high female voice. Again, it was familiar.

I tried to stay as still as I could. But then, a pair of large hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth roughly.

"Bella, are you okay?" anxious, familiar voices attacked me.

"No. Go away." It was met with chuckles and relieved laughs. I opened me eyes to see Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett huddled around me. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, my parents, and Mystery Man were standing in the background. Mystery Man.

"YOU!" I screeched, staring him straight in the eyes. It amazed me how fast my body jerked awake at the sight of him. It usually took a long time for me to recover form panic attacks.

Mystery Man still had that annoying smile on his face. "What about me?"

I blubbered and shrieked incoherent things at him. Incoherent because as soon as I saw him, my vision went red and I was intent on killing him. I think I said a lot of bad language. I lunged at him, intending to wipe that stupid smile off his face, when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. My resolve melted as soon as he touched me. The kiss was steamy, passionate. The kind of kissing where the two lovers are fighting for dominance. We attacked each other until I stopped, finally aware of the coughing and mumbling by our witnesses. _Oh crap_. I'd been making out with a random guy in front of my parents. When we pulled apart, Mystery Man put on his creepy grin again. Ugh.

Alice was the first to say something. "Soooo," I could sense a world of implications and innuendos behind that word. That girl was never going to let me forget about this. "Bella, when did you meet my brother?"

What? My brain zoned out again. Brother? Alice Cullen had a brother? I tried to remember. What brother? And the truth hit me smack in the middle of the forehead. Alice's _brother_. Edward. The one who hated me. I was going to panic again. I'd just married Alice Cullen's brother. Who hated me.

"And when the heck did you get married?" Rose asked. I wanted to kill her. Was there anything that her eagle eyes didn't miss? I felt everyone's eyes go from me to my left hand. And they weren't just looking. They were staring. The staring where they're trying to burn a hole through me. Particularly Charlie and Renee. I braced myself. Charlie had probably brought his gun. He never left home without it. It was either getting blown up to pieces or Renee would find some way to strangle me.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain all of this," I stammered nervously.

"Oh, we understand everything already," Charlie grumbled. He didn't look as mad as I thought he would.

"Rea-really? Is that so? Because whatever you're thinking, it's not true." My words sounded like gibberish and mush. My heart was about to hammer itself out of my chest.

"Oh, darling," Renee gushed. "It's so lovely to see you in a relationship at last. And with Edward, no less. He was such a sweet boy the last time we saw him." She didn't seem to notice that Edward was right in front of her. "Now, did you really think we would get angry? Ooh, this is so perfect, the two of you surprising us with the news— "

"Now tell me all about the wedding" Esme interrupted. "Was it private? You know, I am disappointed that you didn't bother to invite us. I know you two like quiet events, but really! Your own wedding and you don't invite your parents. You could have at least had Alice do some decorating!" She and Renee continued to gush and ooh and ahh over weddings. Huh? I was completely and utterly confused. I turned to see _Edward_ with the exact same perplexed expression on his face.

"Uh, mom, everyone, give us a moment," he pulled me into the other bedroom.

"You're Edward Cullen?" I snarled as soon as I the door was closed.

"How do you know them?" We both spoke at the same time.

"I'm your sister's friend, you moron. And why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"I did. You were drunk," the grin came back. I wanted to hit him so badly.

"I want a divorce NOW" I shrieked.

"Oh no you don't," Alice ran into the room. "Mom! Renee! They're talking about divorce!"

Now everyone was in the bedroom. They started arguing.

"I won't have Bella—"

"Trust me, dear, it's not going to—"

"Everyone calm down" That was Emmett. He was standing in a chair and looked as if he was going to jump on us.

"No, not after they're finally in a proper relationship. And they're perfect for each—"

"What were you thinking?" Charlie yelled at me.

I flinched. "Dad, I can explain. You see— "

"I can't believe you're backing out of the commitment so soon. How long have you two been married anyway?" He rumbled. I didn't answer. He would probably die if I told him we'd known each other for less than twenty-four hours, let alone the time we'd been married. Even more shockingly, since when did Charlie worry more about commitment than marrying young? Maybe he was looking for an excuse not to kill me. That was comforting. A little.

"Well, you got yourself married and I want to see you dedicate yourself to it" Esme and Renee were nodding vigorously to every word he said.

"And Edward," Carlisle spoke. "It'll do good for you to be in a good, binding commitment. Maybe you'll stop worrying over work a little less and work on having a family." Everyone murmured their agreement. I paled at the thought at what that implied. So they weren't letting us get a divorce. Crap. Fortunately, Edward looked as miserable as me.

Sorry for the short chapter. I was trying to get over 2,000 words, but couldn't because my dad and mom were staring at me and I felt too awkward. Whatever you do, don't bombard me with questions about why Edward and Bella aren't getting together. I promise—pinky swear they will have a happy ending. This just isn't the right time. But reviews are welcome! What do you think about the chapter? Or should I get to the dramatic stuff already? I'm still deciding if Bella should have a baby….and I'm still at a loss for names. Feel free to suggest and inspire.


End file.
